


Forget-Me-Not

by chumimiista



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, mentions of Nico but no actual appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: Whatever happens when they reach Urizen, V will never forget the kindness and love that Nero shows him along the way.NeroV, VNero, V/Nero, Nero/V. Gentle kissing, some sexual tension ;)
Relationships: Nero & V (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> **_I'm back from the dead in a new fandom. This always happens, doesn't it?_ **
> 
> Only tagged "not canon compliant" bc summary is written to be open-ended. However, this is only a ONE-SHOT and will not have additional chapters. I hope you enjoy it anyway! I'm working on a longer one-shot, modern AU for NeroV but I haven't figured out how to progress or end it yet. Stay tuned!!
> 
> (I know I'm late to the DMC5 protecc V party, but oh my god y'all, I'm in fucking love. Please talk to me about this game and its ships!!!)
> 
> **ON ANOTHER NOTE for my MHA Fond Infatuation fans...**  
>  I'm sorry to say that I probably won't be continuing that fic. It was my big project and I really wanted to finish it, since I'm usually such garbage at writing multichapter works, but both my lack of interest in MHA after Chisaki's arc AND people quite rudely bothering me about updating in reviews, I've decided it's as done as it's gonna get and otherwise dead. Who knows, maybe I'll get horny for Kacchan x shota!Deku again someday and continue it, but it's very unlikely. I'm sorry. But also, don't be a fucking asshole and bother fic authors about updating because it actually has the opposite effect.

His kisses.

It’s one of the things V loves most about Nero. They typically come after missions, barely before Nico takes off ahead of them. Nero sneaks one in. Just a quick peck, right on his cheek, and the touch is always feather light like an angel dropping down to bless his cursèd form. The blush on his cheeks is faint but Nero always notices. And his laugh, too, that little breathy chuckle. V knows he’s teasing, but it makes his heart flutter higher than the clouds above the Qliphoth.

He doesn’t know why they stop in an empty, rubble-ridden street to embrace, but he doesn’t want it to end. Nero’s body is dense and warm, so comforting. _And_ he’s kissing him again. Left cheek, then his right cheek, and of course on the tip of his large nose. Another on his forehead. V’s eyes close and he’s sure he’s already dead, but he’s not, and the kisses keep coming. A pair of lips hover over his plump, pink ones.

“Please,” he practically moans.

Nero laughs with his breath and presses their lips together. Soft, slow, careful as if V might break if he kisses too hard, but V wants _more_ and needs it; he tangles his fingers in the short strands of Nero’s hair and groans softly as their heads tilt opposite, lips parting. This kiss is deeper. V’s chest is about to burst when Nero’s hands slide up his hips to rest on his waist; he shivers at the cold metal from Nero’s prosthetic and presses his body closer.

Nero moans softly before pulling away. “Okay, uh,” he says breathlessly. He smiles and kisses V once more. “I really wanna keep doing this, but we should probably, uh… Wait, right?”

V hums, but Nero is right.

It’s V’s turn to surprise him with a gentle kiss upon his jaw, his fingertips grazing over Nero’s rough stubble in a gentle massage. “I concede,” he says. “Perhaps Nico might abandon her van in search for demon parts.”

Nero’s eyes brighten at the suggestion. He struggles to hold himself together, opting instead for a lingering embrace and a kiss atop V’s head.

“I won’t forget that, V.”

_And neither will I ever forget your love_ , V thinks, content to inhale Nero’s sweat mixed in with the rotting asphalt beneath their feet.


End file.
